


*alien meme pose* Finals

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Crackish, Human AU Hetalia Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Delirious Laughter, Family Fluff, Finals, Go Sleep Matthew, I promise, M/M, Oh Boy 3AM!, Pls Help Poor Matthew, Someone - Freeform, The History Paper Can Wait, Tortilla Chips Are Fun To Snap Guys, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Someone: Who the heck is writing papers and eating(breaking) tortilla chips at 3AM?Matthew: Oh boy 3AM!!That's it. That's the entire fic.
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America & Canada (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Crackish, Human AU Hetalia Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	*alien meme pose* Finals

Matthew’s stomach growled, and his eyes drooped tiredly. Brain foggy with exhaustion, he continued to type his history paper. He had to finish it, it was part of his finals the next day. His stomach growled again. With a sigh, he glanced at the clock on his screen. 2:45 AM. Matthew had been working on this paper for hours. He supposed he could take a quick break.

Matthew yawned and pushed back his chair, padding sleepily into the kitchen. Aching with tiredness, he groped around in the pantry and grabbed the first thing his hands touched. A bag of tortilla chips. Too tired to reason they wouldn’t be very filling, he slumped against the wall and opened the bag.

Matthew inspected the first chip. It was nearly as big as the palm of his hand, much too big to eat. So, he snapped it in half. And stared at it. A small smile tugged at his lips and a low laugh bubbled in his throat. Another chip. Another snap. More laughter.

Not too much later, Francis slowly blinked awake. Confused, he looked around and tried to figure out what had dragged him out of sleep. Once the reason was identified, his confusion grew. Who on Earth was awake and laughing at 3AM. He rolled over to see Arthur awake as well.

They looked at each other, and shrugged. Both men got up and went to the source of the noise. Alfred joined them in the hall and together they entered the kitchen to find Matthew. The poor boy was lying on the ground, curled into a little ball, as he howled with laughter. His glasses were askew, tears streamed down his cheeks, and surrounding him were a bunch of minuscule chip pieces, as well as an empty bag.

All three stared at Matthew in confusion, before Francis bent down beside his son, “Matthew, amour. Are you alright?”

“T-the c-c-chips . . Pa! They . . .m-made a . . .funny . . .noise!” Matthew gasped for breath and made a weird snapping motion with his hands, before his laughter redoubled.

As Francis tried to calm down his hysterical child, Alfred sighed and shook his head. Arthur raised an inquiring eyebrow and got a solemn look in response, “Finals, Dad. Finals.”

Then the boy reached and picked up his brother, taking him up the stairs to his bed and murmuring soothing words.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So that happened. Hope you enjoyed this crack fellows. XD Farewell!


End file.
